


Yunhwan and iKON

by hoshiletigre



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, Gen, an attempt, and was typed on a calculator in class LMAO, old from 2016, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiletigre/pseuds/hoshiletigre
Summary: DUMB&DUMBER was still fresh, iKON was having fun in the practice room, until Yunhyeong fell. No worries, he was alright. They all decided to take a break and Yunhyeong was thirsty so he left the building without warning anybody, but someone was following him not so sneakily and he was aware of it but didn't give him his full attention until the last moment.Little did he know, the other members were waiting for his return to surprise him.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 2





	Yunhwan and iKON

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't ship them. In fact, I don't even know what their pairing is called lol I just thought about it while I was bored at school and I ended up typing it wherever I could, so... on my calculator. It was really hard because... you know what calculators look like compared to computer/phone keyboards! Letters are in alphabetical order and the resolution (screen) is incredibly small with no backlight, unless u rich of course.   
>  [ ](https://imgur.com/TXcwpML)
> 
> So, this one, the only fanfic I ever wrote and finished on my calculator using an app I downloaded online back in 2014, it was so "long" I had to make a 2nd file to write the ending. It looked so long on the calculator tbh. I even had to change the size of the font to the smallest, otherwise it was too hard to read everything in one go(?) haha.
> 
> Now, don't judge my writing based on this, as I said in tags, it's old. According to what I wrote on my calculator, _ February 2nd & 3rd, 2016 _ . Therefore, Hanbin was still in the group, and... idk, I was more used to their real names but...... I just don't know lol.   
>  I remember trying to fix the mistakes I wrote back then, but I didn't try to do it again even though my English is better now. Sorry if there's any.
> 
> Have fun ;p

Music was loud in the practice room. It wasn't echoing in the whole building, hopefully; YG wouldn't be happy if it did.

iKON's members were jamming on their own song "DUMB&DUMBER" as if there was no time to get tired of it. B.I was really, like really proud of the whole album. Same goes for everyone else, but the leader was the happiest among them. Their families were proud of them as well, especially Bobby's since they weren't in South Korea.

Even though Chanwoo was added to the band at the end of MIX&MATCH, he felt totally accepted into the YG family, there was no way he'd feel left out now, no way. As for Yunhyeong who was one of the weakest members during WIN, he was totally happy to be an idol with the others even though he wanted to become an actor when he joined the YG family.

Talking about him, he just fell because he slipped. Goddamn shoe.

“Yun!” Jinhwan, the oldest and also the smallest, immediately stopped dancing to turn to him who was right next to him. “Are you alright?”

Yunhyeong raised his head and his brows at the same time then grinned at him. “No worry, only my butt is hurt.” He chuckled as Jinhwan sighed in relief.

Donghyuk walked to Yunhyeong and gave him a hand, a smile on his face. “Why did you ruin my part, you asshole!?” Bobby stomped his foot, almost dropping his invisible mic.

Yunhyeong looked at him, a bit surprised, then laughed as he understood that he was just talking to his shoe.

B.I, who was behind them, tried to talk in a high pitched voice, his own shoe in his hand. “Yes, you should be ashamed!” He sounded like Mickey, to be honest.

Chanwoo was laughing so loudly in his corner. His hyungs were seriously dumb and he literally loved it. As for Junhoe, he was way too fab for that shit.

Yunhyeong thanked Donghyuk then left the room without saying anything. No, he wasn't angry nor upset. He was just thirsty and his bottle was empty.

Everyone was too busy to notice him leave, except Jinhwan, of course since this is supposed to be a Yunhwan story.

So, Jinhwan walked after Yunhyeong, like a ninja, but the younger one acted like he didn't notice him. Honestly he was worried about him and thought he was upset. What a naive cutie. They left the building and headed to the nearest shop.

Jinhwan kept acting like a ninja and also kept getting weird stares from people around him.

Inside the shop, Yunhyeong walked to where the bottles were supposed to be, while Jinhwan was hiding nearby. A hand over his mouth, Yun was wondering what kind of drink he was going to pick this time. Two cokes went into his hands, making Jinhwan wonder if he was that upset to be that thirsty.

Too bad for him, he has been lost in his thoughts for too long, even though that was just a few seconds: Yunhyeong was already nowhere to be seen.

Panicked, Jinhwan looked on his right, then his left, before flinching as he felt a hand on his hip. He was scared he might end up in a bad situation; he was even ready to fight, but the hand quickly left his body, letting him turn around and raise his eyebrows. “Hyung, why did you follow me?” Yunhyeong blinked, confused about his behavior.

Jinhwan blinked too, confused as well, and blushed in embarrassment. “You– You aren't upset?” Yunhyeong couldn't hide his surprise before laughing, making Jinhwan's face even redder.

“Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm totally fine! Why would I be upset anyway?? Everyone's cool!” He grinned then put his arm around Jinhwan's shoulders, leading him to the exit, the bottles still in his hands.

After paying, they went to the nearest park and sat on a bench.

Yunhyeong was drinking whilst Jinhwan was kinda nervous, his closed bottle in his hands, certainly because he was still embarrassed. “Say, Yun, when did you know that I was following you?”

Yunhyeong paused and looked at him. “Hmm… let's say you're the worst spy I've ever seen in my life.” He laughed, making him pout. “Oh, come on hyung. If you ever loved somebody say yeah.” He started bouncing his head whilst singing.

Jinhwan blinked then smiled, singing along. “Yeah.” They chuckled together. 

“Where were you!?” Junhoe yelled at both Yunhyeong and Jinhwan. “We all tried calling your phones and sending messages but no one answered!” He sighed loudly as they were looking down. Every iKON member from Bobby to B.I to Donghyuk to Junhoe to Chanwoo was looking for them, everywhere. Junhoe found them first, eventually.

“Sorry, I should have told you.” Yunhyeong bowed completely and Junhoe hit him lightly. He wanted to hurt him as a punishment, but he didn't want to hurt him as his dongsaeng. Yunhyeong didn't feel hurt anyway, and he chuckled.

“I'm sorry too, I should have tol–”

“No, that part is fine.” Junhoe crossed his arms. “You should have answered your phones instead.” He nodded. He was so happy to feel superior, to be honest. Power was his favorite thing, after Michael Jackson, of course. He wasn't a thing tho.

  
  
Inside the practice room where everyone had gathered, no one dared to talk. The duo Yunhwan was on their knees, on the floor, while everyone was on their feet around them, the leader right in front of them. All their arms were crossed, that actually looked quite funny. “Jinan! Yoyo!” They both looked at him only. “How dare you leave without saying anything!?” B.I sounded seriously serious and angry, and they looked scared and sorry. B.I walked a bit, his hands now in his pockets. Jinhwan was about to cry. “You seriously disappoint me, us.” He looked at the others and they nodded. “Therefore, you'll be punished.” He raised his hand, his arm, as everyone jumped on the oldest members of iKON and started tickling them.

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong were laughing so loudly and screaming as if they were in danger. It was possible to see tears in their eyes. “Sorry– I'm so sorry!!!! Hahahahaha please spare my lifaha– life!!” Yunhyeong yelled as he was trying to escape from them, but it was impossible since they were surrounding them. He even started thinking about his best memories as if his life was really leaving him. Poor Yoyo.

After a while, they all were on the floor, catching their breath. Yes everyone, B.I was participating too, what do you think? He wasn't going to stand there and watch them.

Jinhwan finally wiped his tears and smiled at all his dongsaengs. “We deserved it. Sorry for the trouble, guys.” He chuckled happily. All of them chuckled as well and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end.


End file.
